


Black Eye

by Ichigo1986



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo1986/pseuds/Ichigo1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there were other Gems hiding on Earth? What if Steven wasn't the first Gem/Human hybrid? What if Rose was the only Crystal gem who knew this? Mostly serious, a couple sad points, a bit fluffy in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eye

It had been decades since the one had contacted the other. This was not unusual as they were not exactly friends and had not been allies during The War. They made a point to meet at least once a century to let each other know that they were still alive but rarely more often than that. This was how the one kept her self-imposed exile a secret. They had kept this going for the 5,500 years following The War but three messages in a week was weird and worrying. 

So, the one had made her excuses to her companions, gave her young human lover a promise to return, and made her way to the others secret location. Her surprise at finding a recently built house covering the cave entrance was obvious to the other watching her approach from inside. As she was heading towards the front door a truck came rumbling down the road behind her. The human man driving said truck was clearly impressed by her appearance but not as much so as most humans were. At eight feet in height with her flowing white dress and massive pink curls falling past her hips she certainly was an imposing figure but this man seemed to be expecting to see this astonishing woman on his front lawn.

Studying this man as he parked and exited his truck, it was clear to Rose Quartz that this man was a warrior. The way he checked his surroundings as he moved, the way he carried himself, but most strikingly, his eyes exuded the cautious confidence of someone who had survived battles. He was tall for a human, more than six feet, and muscular enough for it to be clear through his flannel shirt. His fiery red hair and green eyes implied that he belonged to the humans who called themselves “Irish.” The sparkle in those green eyes as he smiled and offered her his hand showed that he retained kindness after his time as a soldier.

“You must be Rose. I was warned that you would be intimidating.” the man said through his smile. 

She hardly believed that he was genuinely intimidated. “Must I be Rose? I have grown rather fond of that name. And yours is?” 

“Oh, terribly sorry. I guess she wanted me to be a surprise. The name's Matthew Devlin, but you can call me Matt.”

“A surprise you are, Matt, as is the house. Is that your doing?

“Yeah, I figured a house would be a bit more comfortable than a cave. When she refused to leave her cave, I decided to compromise by having the house built up against it.”

At this point in the conversation they were interrupted by a figure appearing behind them and snatching a package out of Matt's hand. They turned to see her, the one Rose had come to visit and Matt was apparently living with. Everything about her was shades of gray and black. She was shorter than the both of them at roughly five feet in height with a black bodysuit that fit her slim but muscular form perfectly. She wore her hair in a tight braid that was known by both present to contain a dagger, a few small knives and several needles all crafted from the same type of gem she was. She removed her sunglasses to reveal her gem, uniquely spherical in cut and taking the place of her left eyeball. This was the gem known as Black Spinel and she had clearly not lost any of her skills in her time on Earth.

“You two sure are getting mighty chummy,” she said in a quiet voice with a tone of clear annoyance “while making me wait.”

Matt grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the cheek “I was just being friendly, Love. You could try it sometime.”

Refusing to respond to his cheerfulness, Spinel focused on the package she had taken. Inside the brown paper it was wrapped in was a wooden box. “This what I think it is?” She asks while dropping the paper and heading indoors.

“Yes, I finally found you one. You're welcome.” he replied picking up the paper 

“Yes, yes. Come along Rose, we have much to discuss.”

Rose followed Spinel as well as she could what with having to stoop at every doorway, which was a fact the smaller gem payed precisely no attention to as she had opened the box and was examining its contents. The main hall led to a door to the cave which was Spinel's destination. 

“I have been wanting to add this to my collection for a while, but they are surprisingly hard to come by.” she commented while turning on a light to reveal said collection. Rose had never seen so many guns in one room. The walls were lined with them forming a veritable library of firearms. Long barreled examples displayed on racks with smaller handguns in boxes similar to the one Spinel was carrying on shelves underneath. There was even a row of heavy artillery, including a couple cannons, down the middle of the room. One example that caught Rose's eye was longer than Rose was tall. It seemed that she herself would have trouble firing it accurately, let alone a human doing so. Noticing her confusion, Spinel answered the unasked question with “That’s my Elephant gun, as it's name suggests it was made for hunting elephants and would be used by two people. One holding the barrel, the other aiming and firing. Now, if you would join me?” 

Spinel was sitting at a desk, removing a revolver and six bullets from the box Matt had brought. “The Colt Dragoon, almost one hundred and fifty years old and still in perfect condition.” She then held the gun in front of her gem eye, which started glowing and produced a thin beam that ran over the gun. She then repeated this process with the bullets. “Remember that my weapon is a gun that I can alter to suit my needs? I have learned that I can form a perfect replica of any gun and ammunition I scan. I have scanned every gun in this collection.”

“You always were thorough, but I doubt you called me here to show me your collection.” 

“Indeed, I wish to discuss my plans with Matt. I have been contemplating attempting to breed with him.”

“Ugh, must you make everything sound so clinical.”and there It was once again, Rose's Starry-eyed Smile, which never failed to soften Spinel's demeanor, “You love him, I saw the smirk when he picked you up, and you want to have a child with him? That's not possible, I've tried, but Gems and Humans are too different.”

“I am not certain of that.”Spinel replied with a smile of her own “I have a plan and if it I succeed, I will give you a manual of sorts so that you may try it with this latest Human of yours. The Musician? What did you say his name was?”

Rose giggled “His name is Greg Universe but I'm more curious about yours at the moment. He's the first anybody since me you've let anywhere near your cave and you let him build a house in front and move in? And you're going to try to have a child with him? He's obviously a warrior. I need details here.” 

“He has a gun shop in town, which is how we met. And, yes, He is a warrior. Marines. He did a lot of Black Ops missions in the most recent human war. They called it Desert Storm.”

“I've heard of Marines, Humans have had them for hundreds of years, but Black Ops?”

“The same kind of missions I used to run.”

“Oh.” Rose changed the subject to Greg teaching the Crystal Gems how to play different instruments and other such things like how well suited their Humans were for them for hours, until Matt decided that he was going to sleep and asked them to quiet down. 

A year passed before Rose heard from Spinel again. This message was the most urgent ever sent between the two: Get here NOW! Matt met her at the door with an expression of excitement mixed with fear and led Rose straight to Spinel. Laid out on a bed, abdomen swollen well past when it should have burst, writing in a small leather bound journal. There was an oddly large black owl perched on the headboard.

“Perfect timing, I've just finished your manual. Now, pay attention, this is the most important part of this process. The child and I can not exist at the same time. I am going to give up my physical form and my gem will be inherited by my child as will my weapon and abilities I expect. Matt will raise the child. When the child is mature enough, Matt will bring him to your Temple to decide for himself whether or not to join the Crystal Gems. I would like to tell you more but it seems he is ready.” 

With a final kiss to Matt, Spinel started glowing and shrank down to reveal an infant with his father's hair and Spinel's gem in the place of his left eye. Matt picked up his child and the journal, which he handed to Rose. They both had tears in their eyes as Matt gave Rose and the child a proper introduction.

“Rose, say hello to Ciaran Spinel Devlin. We chose Ciaran as it means little dark one.”


End file.
